A Super Saiyan Job
by Sparty
Summary: Goku and Vegeta redefine the meaning of 'fast food' in this two part short story. New chapter: Old friends come to check up on their new jobs.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Dragon ball z and i don't own the restaurant i mention either.

* * *

A Super Saiyan Job. Chapter one.

"Ummmm..There." He decided. "Is..A...3?...A good move"

"Yes Kakarot, it's a.. very.. good move." Vegeta told his opponent.

"Then why didn't you move it Vegeta?" Goku asked puzzled, referring to the e5 move Vegeta had made.

"I'm on the other side of the board Kakarot. I can't move my piece where yours is." Vegeta tactfully replied.

"Oh, right Vegeta!" Goku said, oblivious to how much of a fool he was really making of himself. "Ummm.. Should I move it again?" Goku said, while pressing the same pawn forward once more to now reach a4. Vegeta only silently moved his pawn to d5.

"Why didn't you-" Goku started the same as the last move.

"Hey you two! Breaks over! Back to work!" The voice of terror boomed.

"Oh well Vegeta. I would've lost anyway." Goku admitted.

"You certainly would have..." Vegeta quietly remarked. "Why am I here again?" he asked himself.

"Which job are you going to do this time Vegeta?" Goku asked him.

"I'll take the cleaning.." Vegeta chose.

"Of course you will Vegeta! You always take the cleaning, you don't like people!" Goku confirmed joyfully, in usual Goku style Then as Vegeta began walking out from behind the counter, Goku approached the cash register to relieve Todd, the current guy who was taking orders from the customers.

"My break's over. You can go to the back again." Goku told him with a smile. Todd looked a little funny at Goku for a second, because he always looked funny.

After that second passed, however, Todd grabbed the speakerphone that's stuck to the cash register and announced into it, "Break's back on!" and with those words, he ran off into the back areas of the building. All the other workers were already heading towards the back though, for there were signs all over the building proclaiming these two's work hours, and when those hours started everyone else went on break.

As soon as the clock hit the hour that was the beginning of Goku and Vegeta's next shift, Cars began to pull into the parking lot. Silently Vegeta gloated somewhat about what all the signs said outside and in the building. None of the signs referred to anything but him and Kakarot. Not their new specials or low prices... Or was it new HIGH prices now? He did stop gloating however after a moment or two... or three... and then he began his job, which included him slowly walking toward the wet rag on the nearby table, or, at least, it did now.

People began pouring in the door, fighting over who was in front, shoving each other around. The slowest group for punishment of being all the way in the back ended up getting the momentum charged door slammed into their now momentum charged faces.  
The front gentleman quickly approached the counter.  
"I'm starvin' and I could really go for a big mac' meal right away!" he sputtered.

"Well I hope you like it HOT!" Goku said, smiling ear to ear. "Cause here at McDonald's, we don't make it 'till you order it!" Goku repeated the slogan that probably wasn't even theirs, not that he would know.

"Just..Hurry up with it." The man impatiently waited for the scene he was about to see, one he would watch over and over again.

"Yes sir!" Goku quickly responded.

-  
AN: I just split these up into chapters so they would be easier to read. That and we are about to hit back to vegeta and I couldn't think of a good way to change to Vegeta's perspective yet, without basically going on to another chapter.

who the voice of terror is will likely be revealed in the next chapter. or you'll have to guess.


	2. Part II

A Super Saiyan Job part II

Vegeta snatched up the wet towel lying there on the counter, and almost incinerated it. He despised cleaning, but he despised cooking and slaving for every passerby even more. He could hardly BELIEVE that even KAKAROT would do such an atrocity, but, he could, when considering the brains involved, or rather the lack there of... Really one of the main reasons Vegeta took the 'job' instead of the other one is because he could complete this one in mere seconds, while the other did not HAVE a time limit, no matter how fast you went it just kept going. He then decided to stop standing there thinking about it and get it over with. In an awesome display of power and speed, Vegeta went as fast as he pleased wiping every table and and chair down with the rag, which literally shook the entire building wildly as if a major earthquake was assaulting the place.  
The loud buzzing noise of him zipping back and forth was the only indication that Vegeta was even there at all, his speed blinding all to his movements. As Vegeta passed by or ran into objects in the area at that speed they would be hurled into the air, sending chairs spinning, papers, garbage, and unfinished food flying through the air, all constantly and sporadically changing directions in mid-flight, almost as if they forgot to bring their flight manual. Either that or the other papers flying around on the other side of the room WERE their flight manuals, but either way the items that were flying through the air were all quite lost.

However, a few moments later, it was all over. Well, most of it was anyway, the shaking of the walls didn't quite feel like it yet. After Vegeta had finished washing all the tables and chairs, they all gleamed and sparkled. Sadly not because it was clean, although it pretty much was, but because it was all covered in a thin layer of water. He threw the rag across the building to where it had once rested. His crowd stood in almost perpetual awe, while they all waited for their chance to order.

As soon as Goku finished speaking, he turned to carry out his order, when suddenly Vegeta started cleaning. He though about not doing his job until Vegeta was done, but since he couldn't think he went on with his original plan, which he didn't actually have yet. He zipped back and forth between cooking the food and shaking the fries and work of the like. After an immeasurable period of time, Goku decided it was taking too long and energized the oven. The heat blasted on way beyond it's full capacity, and cooked at a much faster rate. He salted the fries, threw them in the air while he prepared another part of the meal, and was easily back in time to land them in the fry box, which he casually yet speedily tossed to the tray. He practically ripped the meat out of the oven and energized the meat as well, for full-cooking, and a bit of a 'kick'. He threw the Big Mac's buns and meat together and tossed in all the condiments, then he whooshed it into the box and on the tray with the fry box. No sooner had he done so that he then Instant-transmissioned to the cup dispenser and back with a full cup that hit the tray. All of this happened in the blink of an eye. The gentleman was astonished, although it wasn't new to him. He thanked Goku with a hasty nos and ran off with his steaming hot and somewhat cracked tray. This nearly exactly the same process of Goku serving food re-occurred again and again, all the while Vegeta was sitting down in a seat somewhere in the restaurant messing around, and silently, gloating.

By the end of the day the two had finally got off work, and were packing up to head home when suddenly,  
"Hey you two! Work doesn't end for another five minutes!! Wash the toilets, clean the sinks, WHATS ON THIS CEILING!? Mop the..." The earlier voice boomed again, trailing off endless orders. Vegeta and Goku looked at each other for a moment in disappointment, and walked off towards the bathroom. Their trip wasn't silent however, for Vegeta was not happy about this little chore, and expressed it noisily by growling. "And NO superspeed!" The voice added, much to the dismay of Vegeta and Goku.

After five more minutes of tedious and boring toilet scrubbing, the female voice of doom called again from the doorway. "Alright you two slackers, works over. And you Vegeta I expect to see after work... in private." The voice said enticingly. It also whipped it's palm on both of their ends as they walked out, inciting question marks over Goku's head and evil growls and mumbled plots of revenge from Vegeta, rather then the quick demise that would've to any other individual. As they walked out of the parking lot to the most busy McDonald's in the world, they thought about their long day, But not Goku who didn't do much more then stare numbly and imagine eating fish, all the while knowing that it would all happen all over again... Next week.

End. 


	3. Part III

A Super Saiyan Job Part Three? 

By popular request, another part in the series of Goku and Vegeta's torture as fast food employees.

* * *

"I'm telling you Kakarot, if I get one more 'there isn't any onions in this hamburger', I am going to..." Vegeta started, stabbing a large knife through a piece of burger on the table.

"Well Vegeta, if you put onions in there, you know that wouldn't happen.. I think.." Goku turned his head wondering about whether his statement held any accuracy.

"I KNOW that Kakarot... But they order ones that don't COME with onions!" Vegeta explained to the simpleton for what seemed to be the hundreth time.

"Well Vegeta, you know if you put onions in all of the burgers anyways, nobody could say they didn't have any onions!" Goku said, sure of his impeccable logic this time.

"Kakarot.." Vegeta said shaking his head. "If there were onions in the ones that weren't SUPPOSED to have onions, then everyone would complain that they HAD onions in their hamburgers!"

Goku turned his head in what seemed to be thought for long moments, but truly he was staring at the light bulb on the ceiling of the kitchen. "Wait, I don't understand Vegeta.." He started again.

"Of course you don't understand... Do you know why you don't understand Kakarot?" Vegeta dryly stated, without hope of being able to make him understand.

"Wait I know this one..." Goku counted his fingers. Incorrectly.

"Because Kakarot. You're an idiot." He stared at Goku, pondering why Goku was incapable of even counting to ten.

"Oh yeah I KNEW you told me that one before..." Goku responded, only slightly offended.

"Breaks over, back to work." The manager spoke, her dooming voice putting them both back in action. "Oh and Vegeta.." She said, putting her hand out to stop him in the chest- "Some of the customers have been complaining about the eating environment.. DO smile?"

Vegeta's only response was a barely audible scoff.

The customers came and went, and Goku couldn't remember any of them more then a few seconds after they were no longer within line of sight, until a familiar face walked in through the door.

"Hey, Goku!!" Krillin yelled over to his best pal.

"How's it going man!" Krillin said as he ran over behind the counter and shook Goku's hand.

--

"Haha, Hey Krillin! Hey you autta sign up here, it's great!" Goku said enthusiastically to his friend.

"Uh-haha, thats okay, you can go ahead and uh, keep that offer... " Krillin said laughing somewhat nervously. "So uh, burgers huh? I always thought you were a fish kinda guy myself.. " Krillin said trailing off.

"Well, Chi-chi thought it was a good idea, and well you know how she gets all sad if I disagree!" Goku explained.

"Goku.. that was one time.. I mean you said you were die..." Krillin shook his head. " sometimes Goku, you really are thick.." He mumbled off too low for Goku to take notice.

"Well yeah but I was! Well I thought I was! I don't see what's the big deal though," Goku said laughing with a wide smile, " I die all the time!"

"Goku-!" Krillin choked out. "Normal people don't die all the time!! It's not easy to get used too you know..." Krillin trailed off again, likely due to lack of self-esteem. "So Goku, what happened with the super-speed thing? I hear they got you doing things all normal speed now?"

"Well not most things. Just cleaning and stuff we have to do slow. Bulma said it's because 'the owners didn't like the idea they were paying you to sit around and play chess'. I didn't really understand what she meant though." Goku thought about it for a moment again, but his thoughts turned into pictures. Pictures of donuts and fish. Really big fish.

"Well... Hey Look Vegeta's wearing his hat!! Ha-ha!" Goku said pointing and laughing towards Vegeta, who was being humbled by his wife getting a look at how he looked with a cheesy fast food hat on. "He looks so... different!" Goku used his vast grasp of the english language to explain in detail just what his feelings were on the matter.

"Wow, He does look different! Haha! I can't believe Bulma actually got him to work here! I never thought I'd see the day..." Krillin smiled, thinking of himself better then Vegeta for one of the very rare moments in his life where he felt better then anybody besides Yamcha.  
Vegeta, unamused with the hat, removed it rather quickly, and snarled at the concept of doing more work. "Seeya Goku!" He waved to his friend as he trodded off towards Vegeta. "Gotta go rub it in..." He threw back, his voice too low for Goku to pick up.

"Uh okay Krillin, be careful okay, Vegeta's well.. Hehhah! Vegeta!" Goku said with enormous mastery of choosing his words carefully and with great meaning.

"So..I had to see it for myself.." Krillin observed with his hands in his pockets. "They really got you working here huh? Heh heh, oh this is great, I'm gonna have to get 18 down here to see this..." Krillin said with a bright smile, watching Vegeta cleaning off a table.

"You are treading a very thin line midget..." Vegeta growled, pointing a finger at Krillin.

"Hey, I'm just saying, who's the real man here letting his wife order him around huh?" Krillin said chuckling.  
The leg of the table Vegeta was wiping cracked in half, splintered from excessive force. "oop-" Krillin, currently enjoying being alive, decided he'd like to continue that enjoyment for a little longer and high-tailed it outta there, with Vegeta's threatening glare at his back.

"That's coming outta your paycheck you know." The manager said.

* * *

AN: Well i just had to write this cause i totally stared getting images in my mind of the conversation between krillin/goku and vegeta/krillin. maybe i will make some more pointless chapters later that include piccolo and some other characters.


End file.
